That's The Girl I've Been Telling You About
by Dragon of Light
Summary: It's from Davis's point of veiw. It's a song fic. I don't know what else to say or I'd give it away.


I was in a song-fic writing mood today (and I've listened to Blessid Union of Souls cd a little too much) so I put two of them up, Real Good Friends and That's the Girl I've Been Telling You About.  
  
* Disclaimer: I don't own the song That's the Girl I've Been Telling You About (Blessid Union of Souls does) or Digimon (Duh)*  
  
That's the Girl I've Been Telling You About   
  
"Our soccer team is gonna win this year!" A boy named Jason said to his best friend Davis.  
"Yeah, especially with Tai Kamiya teaching us some moves. Hey, there he is!" Davis said as an older boy with goggles came onto the field.  
"And he brought his girl friend with him too." Another boy said indicating the brown haired girl with him.  
"That ain't his girlfriend, that's his sister."  
All Davis could do was stare.  
**  
I don't know what I was thinking when I seen her  
I just had to find a way I could meet her  
Cause I've been dying for the chance just to treat her  
Like the ripe little peach she is  
**  
  
After practice he walked over to where she was sitting.  
"Hi, I'm Davis."  
"My name's Kari."  
"I was wondering if ya wanna go to a movie with me, but then again why would a pretty girl like you want to go out with a slug like me."  
"I'd love to really, but I have plans." She lied  
"Maybe some other time then."  
"Um...Yeah...I've got to go."  
**  
Wouldn't even cross my mind to deceive her  
But she could lie through her teeth and I'd believe her  
**  
  
"Do ya have a date for the dance yet Davis?" Jason asked  
"No, she's busy, so I'm not going." Davis asked  
"Who is she?"  
"Well, she's got beautiful brown hair, a smile like the sun and a delightful laugh." He said then she walked by. "That's her!"  
"Kari Kamiya!"  
"Yeah."  
**  
I don't know her but I know that I need her  
And I don't think she's got a notion but  
  
That's the girl I've been telling you about  
Ain't she everything I said and a whole lot more  
She's got it going on and I never want to be without her  
That's the girl I've been telling you about  
She's been spinning in my head like a revolving door  
Her smile is like the sun and my whole world revolves around her  
**  
  
"You're not signed up for the dance, Davis. Why not?" Kari asked him the next day  
"My date couldn't come with me." He answered  
"Why don't you come alone, then tell her about all the fun she missed."  
"Sure, Kari, why not!"  
"Who were you going to go with? Do I know her?"  
You, Kari "I think you know her. I gotta go" He said running off.  
"Wait you didn't tell me her name!" She called after him  
**  
I don't even think she knows how she moves me  
I can't explain it but she does something to me  
If she ever looked she'd see right through me  
And I don't think I could keep my cool  
**  
  
"Davis! Over here!" Jason called to him in the lunch room. "I thought you said she was busy."  
"Who?" Davis asked  
"Kari."  
"So?"  
"Then how come she's going with TK, her boyfriend?"  
"What!"  
**  
I could tell her that I want to get to know her  
Take her places that I'd really like to show her  
But I hear she's got somebody and he loves her  
And I don't think he's got a notion but  
  
That's the girl I've been telling you about  
Ain't she everything I said and a whole lot more  
She's got it going on and I never want to be without her  
**  
  
"Davis, is something wrong?" Davis's mom asked when he got home from school. "I thought you had practice."  
"I wasn't feeling well." He said going in his room  
He flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
How come I can't get her out of my head?  
**  
That's the girl I've been telling you about  
She's been living in my head like a recurring dream  
Her smile is like the sun and my whole world revolves around her  
  
She lives in my head from the start of my day to night  
And every word she says I'm hanging on to so tight  
**  
  
That night was the dance and Davis went anyways. He sat there alone on a bench watching Kari and thinking If only she knew how I felt about her...  
**  
That's the girl I've been telling you about  
Ain't she everything I said and a whole lot more  
She's got it going on and I never want to be without her  
That's the girl I've been telling you about  
She's been reigning in my head like a pouring storm   
Her smile is like the sun and my whole world revolves around her  
Like a soul in the wind I've been lost since the day I found her  
What I'd give to be everything she needs like the air around her  
Got my arms open wide wish she knew they belonged around her  
**  



End file.
